E3 2013 Reviews
NC tbh, i didn't feel hyped about this E3, especially since too much Nintendo was shoved down my throat by the gaming community all this wiki covered was mainly Nintendo, which makes me sad because i feel like you guys don't really appreaciate non-Nintendo games aside from Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, etc, and really all i ever hyped for was more Saints Row 4 news i actually did want to do a blog about Saints Row 4, Grand Theft Auto V, Assasin's Creed Black Flag, Watch Dogs, and more, but i felt that people won't care or someone will bash on the games so, ?/10 Mochlum Microsoft 500 dollars for a system with few compelling exlusives (except for maybe Project Spark), that involves no DRM- what, they cancelled that? Oh. But still having to check internet every- they cancelled that too? Oh. Still, system looks pretty bad. I'd rather not be watched naked by a crappy Kinect. Sony So 400 dollars, for some pretty cool-ish looking games including KH3? Sounds good to me! Though I'm probably not getting it at launch, though. Waiting till we at least get info on new Sly Cooper/Ratchet and Clank/(hopefully) Jak games. (probably my favorite Sony exlusive franchises) Nintendo Yay, me being fanboy FTW! *'Super Mario 3D World' - I was dissapointed at first glance, but now I'm pretty hyped. The game looks like a great improvement on the 3DS game, and the multiplayer looks WAY better then the New Super Mario Bros games. (I already have dibs on Peach) I still would rather have Sunshine 2 or a completely original game, though this looks really good too. *'Mario Kart 8 '- I think this looks pretty good. No seriously, HD Mario Kart looks great. Especially in person at Best Buy. Other then that, the only big difference seems to be the anti-gravity, which still seems like a cool mechanic, and I really want to see the Rainbow Road with this feature... hehe. Doesn't look as great as past ones like Double Dash and 64, but looks pretty fun. *'Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze '- REALLY excited. I loved the Wii/3DS one, and this one looks really fun. Dixie is back too, which is always great. Not to mention BEST NINTENDO GAME GRAPHICS EVER! Seriously, DK's fuuuur..... I want to pet it. I would have liked a new Metroid or Starfox a little more, but this looks extremely fun and I'm buying Day 1. *'X '- Need I say anything? *'Wind Waker HD '- This game looks so friggin smooth and amazing in HD. I never played the original, so I am really excited to expierience this game for the first time on my own. Not to mention it has some creative Miiverse integration, and the rest of the game looks great too. Aah, look at me, swooning over graphics, I must be one of the Xbox or PS4 reps (I''T CAN SHOW HUMAN EMOTION! SEEE?!?!??!) (jk). *'Wii Fit U/Wii Party U''' - The casuals will buy it. I won't give a dang. I don't really want to lay down more money on a Wii Balance Board again (sold my old one). Not to mention Wii Party seems like boring-er Mario Party to me. *'Sonic Lost World' - Yay, a mix of Sonic Colors and... er... Sonic Colors? Looks like Sonic Colors but in HD with a bunch of other awesome new features. Looks great. (but it comes out same week as WWHD and Pokemon. (sigh) Poor wallet.) *'Pokemon X/Y' - Looks really fun, and it'll be my first full Pokemon game (besides Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, which I find kinda boring). The new Pokemon Nintendogs thing looks kinda fun, and the game's 3D looks really cool after all those 2D games (that I've never played LOL) *'Link Between Worlds' - Really excited for Nintendo going back to Zelda's good old top down roots. Looks really fun, and the drawing mechanic looks COOL, but looks kind of like a basic dungeon item being stretched to an advertising feature. Still excited, but I noticed that. *'Yoshi's New Island' - I'm excited for this game, but also cautious. The graphic style looks... odd, on computer screens, but looks pretty good in 3D on the 3DS. I will probably buy it, just maybe not at launch. *'Super Smash Bros' - Yes to all of it thats all goodbye everything else. Bowser & Jr. J. Severe Microsoft: They did better than last year, but they got decimated by the competition. Sony: Did the best this year. Showed off Final Fantasy XV and Kingdom Hearts III, put the PS4 at a reasonable price range, and killed MS with their whole no DRM thing. Nintendo: Second best. I liked their focus on games. They have some good titles for Wii U coming up. Fact Microsoft: Meh, Xbox One is a bit more than I'm willing to play, and the exclusives aren't very good in my opinion (BUT HOLY SH*T THEY HAVE DOGS). I also heard Microsoft finally repealed all that DRM bull (which is kind of a shame because I was hoping they'd learn their lesson through poor sales), so that's a plus. Sony: It was hilarious how they rubbed the salt in Microsoft's already fatal wound. The PS4 exclusives look pretty good (especially Kingdom Hearts III). '''Nintendo: '''Looks pretty good. Definitely looking forward to several of their titles (AWW YEAH, DKC SEQUEL). Overall, I give everything a biased out of 10. Category:Random Works! Category:Reviews